Worlds Beyond Ours Rewritten
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: After ending the war at 14 with great consequence to herself; Hailey Potter flees the wizarding world as they turn their backs on her. But she can't hide forever; the power the wizards are using will send her on an even bigger adventure. Tsubasa/HP xover
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah… none of these characters, dialogue etc are mine; they all belong to their creators.

REWORKED DECEMBER 07, 2011.

So I looked over this for mistakes and found that it wasn't too bad. So on with the story!

Now on with the story… ^-^

**Worlds Beyond Ours (Rewritten) - Prologue **

A thick fog hung over the silent grave yard where just minutes before a battle for survival had taken place. Numerous shapes dressed all in black laid across the ground; their white masked faces staring up at the dark sky. Amongst the mess a figure rose from its resting place against a ruined statue. Long, thick black hair hung limply around the figure and wide, haunted green eyes stared out at the chaos from within a pale face.

Struggling to stand the figure made their way over to a large cup and the body lying still beside it. Taking hold of both, the figure disappeared in a flash of light; having no way of knowing what the future would hold.

A thick silence hung in the night as the silent figure made their way up the steps of the large white building at the end of the quiet street. Slipping silently through the doors the figure made their way toward a waiting goblin with the ease of some one who knows what they are doing. The goblin; seeing the cloaked figure quickly moved to usher them into an office.

"I take it you have made your decision; Miss Potter?"

The figure looked up slightly to reveal a single, tired emerald eye.

"I have Griphook. The wizarding world has turned against the one they called savior and have begun hunting me. They are saying that I am looking to take Voldemort's place as the Dark Lord…or Lady I suppose."

The goblin; Griphook nodded.

"We had suspected that this would happen. What would you like to do?"

There was no hesitation.

"Change my name and move away from here. …I don't care where I go so long as they don't follow."

Griphook nodded and moved further into the room before returning back with some papers in hand.

"This paper will allow you to access your money in any of our banks around the world."

He waited for her to sign it before handing her another.

"This is the deed to the house that you asked me to find should this happen. It is in a small and rather remote village along the Nile in Egypt. Being as isolated as they are they are rather behind in many things; rather like the wizarding world. It's small and therefore the best place for you to hide."

She nodded and signed the deed before taking the last paper he handed her.

"This will legally change your name to whatever you want. You only need to write down your new name and sign it with your original name."

She nodded and sat in thought for a moment while the goblin left the room to gather a few more things. Finally she sighed and leaned on the desk to fill out the paper. She finished just as Griphook came in and handed her two bags of money, one the standard wizarding money and the other the standard money for her new home. Taking them with a nod she handed over the signed paper and after grabbing the portkey he had left on the table for her when she had first entered vanished back out of the bank and into the night.

Watching the young woman go, Griphook turned back to the paper in his hand and sighed before placing it in a secure location and leaving the room.

And so Hailey Lillian Potter died; and Hasana Isis Ateru was born.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I promise that it will be longer next chapter and it will also become more detailed.

Translation: Hasana (beautiful, fair) (Arabic)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah… none of these characters, dialogue etc. are mine; they all belong to their creators.

REWORKED DECEMBER 07, 2011

Note: Hope everyone liked the last chapter. This chapter will be longer and slightly more detailed I hope.

"**Snake Language."**

**Worlds Beyond Ours (Rewritten) – Chapter 1**

_Watching the young woman go, Griphook turned back to the paper in his hand and sighed before placing it in a secure location and leaving the room._

_And so Hailey Lillian Potter died; and Hasana Isis Ateru was born. _

The desert sun beat down on the cloaked figure as they made their way towards the distant village. There was supposed to be a sand storm approaching and it was best if shelter was found soon.

Ducking into the village just as the storm started up the figure made their way quickly through the town before quickly entering a small two story building just as the winds picked up. Sighing the figure moved away from the door and up through to the second floor.

The house; for that is what it was; was open and airy, it was really only the magical protection around it that kept the sand storm from coming in. Removing her cloak the figure made their way over to the window. Long thick black hair fell down in luscious waves to the figures waist. A single hand, tanned from many long days spent out in the Egyptian sun came up and brushed a strand of hair away from a single emerald eye. Hasana Ateru; originally Hailey Potter.

She had changed quite a bit since she had run from England fearing for her life. She was no longer the child they had wanted to kill the Dark Lord; now at the age of fifteen she was thin, fit and small. She truly was beautiful, the men of the village could attest to that. She was dressed in an off white skirt with slits down the sides allowing for free movement and an off white halter top that bared her midriff. On her feet were a pair of high heeled lace up gold heeled sandals. And around her shoulders was her dusty tan cloak.

Looking out the window of her home Hasana gave a sigh. It had only been a few months since she had returned to Hogwarts with the body of Cedric Diggory; only for everyone to turn on her weeks later. Even Dumbledore had turned his back on her. She had disappeared not long after that and had been in hiding for a number of months when they began to actively search for her.

Moving away from the window she moved over to the bag she had placed securely in her safe. They had found out that she was in Egypt only a few days before. She knew they were coming; she was something of a seer after all; but she didn't like what they brought. When she had killed Voldemort she had somehow taken his power into herself, containing it all in her right eye. That power had since enhanced her seer abilities and helped with the control of her rather out of control power.

What she had seen had scared her. She had seen a number of visions in quick succession. The first was of the item that the people hunting her held in their possession; an extremely powerful feather that they were using to hunt her down. She had fixed that problem by going to their camp herself in the dead of night and with the help of the desert snakes, taking the feather with her.

The second vision was of a group of five people, herself among them, standing together in front of what she could tell was a very powerful witch. The third was of a plan which the feathers were being used for. These last two visions were what had drawn her out to the ancient pyramids these last few days. She couldn't allow that last vision to come to pass and the only way she would be able to get to the witch in her vision is to use the ancient power of the pyramids to amplify her own already impressive powers, and cross dimensions.

"Find her."

"She has to be here."

Screams met the frozen girl's ears as the towns people ran for their lives. Quickly making her way to the window Hasana looked out at the chaos below. Spells were flying left and right; she could make out the sickly green of the killing curse and the fiery red of numerous fire spells as they flew threw the terrified crowd below.

Catching sight of the black cloaks usually associated with wizards she fled from the window; grabbing the bag as she passed the girl quickly made her way to a back room. Entering that room she quickly grabbed her knives, and staff. A crash echoed below her as the front door was broken open. Panic in her eyes, the girl quickly ran to the nearest window and jumped into the alley below.

People were getting hurt she knew that, she knew that this could be considered cowardly but something much worse could happen if she didn't survive. With that thought in mind the teen raced through the back alleys of the little village and out into the ever changing desert sands; never stopping to look back at the place that had become like home to her in her time on the run.

The desert was treacherous; as always. It was easy for a traveler to get lost with its changing sands and dusty winds. Thankfully, the desert snakes of this area had taken something of a liking to her and were very helpful in getting her to the pyramid she had chosen to use.

Entering the cool passage, she once again pulled her hood from her head as she made her way through the treacherous passages. She had chosen this pyramid because it had been the burial place of a very powerful priestess; her magic still lingered in this area and would help her should her needs be just.

"**Mistress."**

Hasana stopped and looked down at her feet where a desert cobra was winding its way up her leg.

"**There are…people of some form at the entrance."**

Her pace picked up as she neared the chamber.

"**Are they wizards my dear?"**

The snake shook its head.

"**No, they come out of black rips in the sky."**

"_Black rips in the sky? Definitely not wizards…or at least, not the wizards I am used to."_

Entering the chamber she studied the area; satisfied that nothing was in the way she allowed the snake to slither off her person and back into the hallway. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the center of the room. Looking around one last time she checked to make sure the feather was still safely in her bag before getting a firm grip on her staff.

Her staff was one she had made herself. The handle was long and thin; it wasn't a heavy thing; with black leather wrapped around it at numerous points. Wrapped around the top were two long blue silk ribbons which she had discovered she could use as whip like weapons if she poured enough magic into them. And at the very top was her focus. It was an odd focus and made the staff truly unique. There was a pure sapphire in the center of a spiky diamond ball. Both the sapphire and the diamond had been soaked in numerous substances until she was sure they would never brake or crack.

The staff was different but perfect for her and perfect for getting where she was heading. Hearing a commotion in the hall Hasana raised her staff and began her chant. Lights of blue and black swirled around her as the magic in the pyramid and in herself came together to fulfill her need. The chant never stopped as the door her magic had created was broken down and the people who entered had no time to do anything before she disappeared in a swirl of magic.

A/N: And so the fun truly begins...next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So we start the Tsubasa series here. It will most definitely see changes and new worlds and such. And I will be reeking havoc on relationships and events galore…just because I can. Lol. So yeah some of the dialogue right now was taken straight from episode 3 since I needed it but hopefully I can pull away from most of that soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

There really wasn't any way to describe what it was she was feeling as the magic swirled around her. This was one of the strongest bits of magic she had ever tried by far. Not even the spells she had used against Voldemort in that graveyard could compare to this. But this working of spells was also by far the most draining. Much more draining than all of the spells she had used in that battle combined. She definitely wouldn't be using this spell again anytime soon, not if she wanted to have enough magic to survive that is.

Closing her single emerald eye she gripped her staff tightly in her hands as she felt the end of her trip drawing near. This was the beginning of it all. The beginning of a journey that would no doubt change everyone involved, for better or worse though, she was unsure.

As soon as she felt her feet hit the ground Hasana took a moment to assure herself of her balance before opening her eye and taking in those around her. Everyone was already here. It appeared that she was the last to arrive. Looking over the group she met the eyes of the Dimensional Witch with her own.

The witch studied her for a moment before nodding to her and turning her attention to the group as a whole.

"So you've all arrived then."

00000000000000000000

Kurogane studied the three others with him from his position crouched on the ground. Two kids, a boy and an unconscious girl were slightly behind him, the boy crouched on the ground with the girl held protectively in his arms; they had obviously come together.

And beside him was another man, appearing to be around his own age dressed in a white and blue furred coat with the hood pulled up over his white blonde hair. There was also a staff in his hands that he held with the ease of one who knew how to use it.

Of the ones here he appeared to be the most dangerous. Blue met red and Kurogane glared slightly at the other.

Fai for his part observed everyone around him with a smile on his face, giving little to nothing of his thoughts away; even as he met the red eyes of the surly, black cloaked figure next to him.

But both men started as power began to gather between them and in front of the two kids. Turning to look between them they were forced to cover their eyes as the wind picked up. Once the wind had died down some they removed their hands.

Where there had been no one before there was now a young girl covered in a heavy and dusty, tan cloak with an elaborate staff clutched in a pair of small, delicate hands and a dusty bag thrown over one shoulder. She was short with long black hair and bangs covering the right half of her tanned face. The eye that was uncovered was an intense emerald green with an overwhelming sadness and pain swirling through its depths. It scanned over those there for a moment; almost as if confirming something she had already known; before locking on the Dimensional Witch.

Both men watched the interaction questionably and saw as the Dimensional Witch nodded to the young girl before she spoke.

"So you've all arrived then."

000000000000000

Hasana blinked her single eye for a moment, saying nothing as the man beside her in the black cloak stood, sword on his shoulder. There was a large amount of power in the air, and it wasn't just coming from the Dimensional Witch.

"_Yet only one other seems to be aware of that power other than she herself and me."_

Turning her attention from the witch for a moment Hasana turned her head to the side and locked eyes with the blue of the tall blonde man beside her.

"_A wizard; and a powerful one at that, despite the fact that he is currently suppressing it I can still feel it, deep within my own core. But he is not a wizard like the ones I am used to. I can tell that much. His power is different and it feels like he wields it differently than what I am truly used to. Perhaps he uses something like what I read in the scrolls from those Egyptian tombs?"_

"Please!"

Surprised by the outburst the former Potter Heiress turned and locked her eye on the young boy among them.

"_He's…!"_

"She's a Princess. Can you help me save her life?"

Filing the thought away for later contemplation Hasana turned as the witch moved, ignoring the feeling of eyes watching her closely she moved to the side; slightly closer to the ninja like man; and allowed the woman to pass her by.

"This is Sakura yes?"

There was an air of knowledge in the witch's voice that told her the question was ultimately unnecessary, she already knew.

"Yes."

The dimensional witch nodded and glanced at the boy, wine colored eyes appearing rather flat.

"And you are?"

There was no hesitation as the boy spoke and it made Hasana question her original assumption a bit.

"My name's Syaoran."

Emerald blinked as the witch held her hand above the apparently unconscious girl and she began to glow.

"I see. This girl has lost something very precious to her. Pieces of it have been scattered across many worlds. Without those fragments your Princess…will die."

Emerald widened. What power! And even she hadn't known that the girl would die without those feathers…

Hasana was broken from her thoughts as the taller of the three adults, the one in black who gave off an air that reminded her rather strongly of a former Professor of hers but yet not at the same time stepped forward.

"Alright enough with the drama. Who are you?"

Hasana felt her lips twitch. Straight and to the point. And with that sword slung so casually and confidently over his shoulder she doubted he was simply that way with his words alone…he was a warrior…she could feel it as well as see it. Now the question was; her eyes flattened; was he a danger to her or not?

"Introduce yourself first please."

Kurogane scoffed and turned his head from the witch slightly, seeming to dismiss her but instead turning his attention to the other two who had yet to say anything; the blonde and the girl. There was something about them…

"Hn. The names Kurogane, so where is this place?"

His sharp red eyes noticed the way the figure of the only conscious girl shifted, seeming almost curious at the question as well. But her eyes showed nothing and that bore looking into, watching. From what little he could see of her cloaked form she couldn't be much more than thirteen or so. Children of that age simply didn't hide their emotions that well for no reason at all.

"You are in Japan."

The response startled him enough to return his attention back to the witch.

"I'm from Japan Lady and this certainly isn't it!"

All three adults saw the girl shift again.

"A different Japan then?"

The voice was soft with what almost sounded like a slight hissing quality to it, both men recognizing the tone as being more from disuse than anything else. For beneath the hissing was a scratchy, rasping quality that spoke of long hours of silence.

The dimensional witch turned and nodded approvingly, satisfaction in her eyes for the quick deduction.

"Very good. And what about you two."

Fai saw the girl tense and so stepped slightly forward with a small bow, staff in plain sight of all the others so as not to appear to be a threat. It would do no good when he knew little to nothing of these people and why they were here to see a woman that could grant most any wish for a price.

"My name Madam, is Fai D. Flowright, a humble wizard from Celes."

Hasana really couldn't help the incredulousness that showed in her eye as she glanced towards the wizard. He was joking right? …She could feel his power as soon as she arrived! Humble wizard indeed…

"And you girl?"

The term caused her to flinch as she quickly turned her attention to the dimensional witch; memories of her time with her 'family' causing her to miss the narrowing of eyes around her before she herself gave a slight curtsy like movement and tilted her head to avoid eyes and gain her composure.

"Hasana Ateru My Lady, just a young witch."

Everyone noticed that she avoided saying where she was from but no one made any mention of it as she stood straight once again, her face and eyes as blank as she could make them.

She wouldn't let these people see a weakness. Only her snakes had seen her weak since she had run from…them…

Yuko nodded and turned to her assistant, giving him instructions before turning back to the group and replying to the boy; Syaoran's earlier plea.

"The only way to save the Princess is to gather the fragments of her memory that have been scattered throughout time and space."

Hasana shifted, and pulled her bag from her shoulder as she listened to the conversation, searching for what she needed.

"You mean those feathers?"

Yuko nodded.

"Yes boy. Each feather was a separate memory. Find them all and you will save her life."

Hasana hummed happily as she finally grasped what she was seeking, causing all eyes to turn to her. When she noticed this she had to force down the instinctual reaction to blush and shy away. She really did hate having attention turned on her but…

"Perhaps I can help there."

Inquisitive looks met her statement and so she carefully stood and approached the boy and his Princess, hand held out.

"This is one of the 'feathers' that you seek is it not?"

Syaoran gasped as he saw what the black haired girl held in her hand.

"Yes! But how did you find it?"

Hasana shrugged as she dropped it into the boy's hand, careful to avoid physical contact.

"I stole it from the people who were using it to hunt me."

She had said it so matter a factly that they could really do nothing more than stare. Hunting her?

Yuko sighed. Perhaps this girl…this unknown…would be the one to throw the proverbial wrench in that mans plans. If only the others could gain her trust and loyalty…something she seemed to hold very close to her bruised and bleeding heart.

"So that is one wish down. What is it the three of you desire?"

Kurogane scoffed.

"Why don't you send me back to where I came from Lady."

Fai laughed a little.

"And my wish is for the opposite in fact, any world other than my own will do."

Yuko nodded and turned her attention to the girl, Hasana.

"And you?"

Hasana hesitated.

"My wish…is the same as his I suppose…any world other than my own will be fine with me."

Yuko nodded.

"So your wishes are one and the same. Fai and Hasana are both fugitives who wish to travel across worlds to aide in their escape."

Fai made a little gesture that was difficult to interpret while Hasana simply shrugged. She didn't particularly care either way really…or maybe she did…damn but she needed to rest. Transporting herself across worlds was taxing, even with the help from that ancient tomb. Maybe after some rest she could think a bit more clearly.

So out of it she didn't even realize she had begun to lean more heavily on her staff and had drawn the attention of her soon to be traveling companions.

Kurogane frowned at the sudden display of weakness when before the girl had seemed perfectly fine but he did notice that the wizard seemed to be almost concerned. As if he was at least partially aware of what was happening to the kid.

"You Kurogane seek the road that leads you home."

Keeping most of his attention on the girl in case she should simply collapse; he wasn't so calloused he would let a kid simply fall to the ground and do nothing to prevent it; nodded.

"However a price must be paid in order for these wishes to be fulfilled."

Kurogane startled.

"Price?"

Fai sighed and subtly began sending a small strand of his magic towards the younger Sorceress, it was the best he could do for her for now…until he could get a better feel for her magic and such.

"Traveling through worlds is disruptive and the universe must keep its balance. To gain such a privilege, sacrifices must be made."

Yuko nodded.

"Yes that is correct. Although I am afraid I do not have the power to grant these wishes separately, we must find a way to combine them. But first…you must all surrender your greatest treasure."

"Treasure; like what?"

Kurogane didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Whatever you value most…your price will be…your sword."

Hasana jerked at that as did Kurogane. She could tell he was a warrior…to ask a warrior to give up his blade…

Well…from the yelling she guessed they were of the same opinion. In the end however he did give up his sword.

"I will be back for this witch…count on it."

And he would be. Nothing would stop him from getting the silver dragon back into his possession.

"And for your payment wizard…the tattoo on your back."

Fai startled, shock showing on his face for a brief moment before he smiled and held out his staff slightly.

"Wouldn't you prefer this staff instead?"

Yuko shook her head.

"Afraid not…the sacrifice is measured by the worth to the one who makes it you see."

Fai frowned but agreed anyways, holding back a shiver as best he could as the tattoo was removed from his back.

Yuko turned, studying the young witch for a moment in contemplation.

"You are difficult."

Everyone present blinked but Hasana merely allowed a quirk of her lips.

"I've been told that a time or two."

Yuko frowned.

"There appears to be very little you hold truly dear to you as Kurogane does his sword or Fai his tattoo…"

Hasana shifted to hide her face from view with her bangs, memories flying full speed before her eyes. A childhood filled with pain and broken promises, a time of great elation followed by great betrayal.

"I…have no need for such things. I will rely on myself and myself alone."

Yuko watched the down turned head for a moment before nodding.

"I see. In that case I suppose you price will be your gift of sight."

Syaoran's head perked up in confusion just as Fai and Kurogane turned confused gazes onto the witch. Surely she wouldn't take the girls ability to see would she?

Yuko never turned her attention from the girl however, questions rolling in her head as she noticed what she had not at first when the girl had arrived.

"Is this within the acceptable realms of your interference?"

That one question caught Fai's instant attention and he turned slightly stunned blue eyes to the child's still downturned head.

"You are a Seer? A dream seer?"

The last term was understood by all those awake but Hasana shook her head slowly.

"No. I do not see through dreams. I see futures that may or may not come to pass but I cannot walk in others dreams. And yes. This is within the acceptable realms of my interference."

She paused and raised her head.

"As for my price…"

Raising her hand to her head she used nearly the last of her magical energy to retrieve what the witch sought. For a brief moment all could see the glow from her forehead before the glow dispersed and reappeared as a ball of glowing violet energy which flew to the witches side.

"My 'third eye'…is yours."

Yuko nodded slowly before turning her attention to Syaoran.

"As for your price boy…I shall take your bond."

Syaoran blinked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"No many how many of her memories you collect…Sakura will never remember what was between you. You will be nothing but a stranger to her."

There was a slight twinge in her heart as she watched the boy think his price over. Bonds were sacred…at least in her mind. They were not something to be entered into lightly as she knew from personal experience they could be used against you. But to be forced to live with the knowledge of a bond while the other person had no knowledge of it themselves.

"I'll do it."

This was going to be a long hard journey for the other teen.

Yuko nodded and turned slightly as her assistant returned, two odd creatures; one black and one white; in his arms.

"You brought them?"

"Yes."

Hasana watched curiously as the white creature jumped from the boys arms to land in the hand of the Dimensional Witch. This wasn't something she had seen. And she was curious as to what kind of creature it was.

"These are the Mokona Moroki. This one will be your guide through the different worlds."

Hasana blinked, tilting her head slightly to the side and pushing her fatigue to the back of her mind. Huh?

Kurogane scowled at the white thing.

"Hold it. Why are we sharing if there's two. Just give me the black one."

Yuko shook her head.

"The black one will only allow you to communicate with me."

Hasana's lips quirked as the little black creature made a cute gesture. Interesting little things.

"The white Mokona will take you from world to world. But cannot control where it is you go. Therefore whether or not you reach your chosen destinations will be up to destiny. There is no such thing as coincidence…only inevitability. It was inevitable that the five of you would meet."

For a brief moment Yuko and Hasana locked gazes before Hasana nodded, answering the unasked question on what she had 'seen'.

"Now, go."

Grip tightening on her staff and bag as the white creature; Mokona she reminded herself; began to glow she braced herself for another rather uncomfortable journey.

"Mokona Moroki ready to go! WAH Puh!"

"…Why do I have a feeling this is going to be worse than the journey here?"

Only the adults beside her heard her softly murmured comment but both braced themselves even more all the same just as the wind picked up and the magic swirled around them, obscuring their visions.

And they were off.

0000000000000000000000

"**Wake up. Wake up young snake."**

She stirred for a moment before the hissed but other worldly tone broke through her unconsciousness.

"_Who?"_

Turning her head slightly she took a moment to realize she was no longer in Egypt or the Dimensional Witch's place before she saw the glowing ball of green coming steadily towards her. Startled but now on guard she forced herself into an upright position and turned to meet the unknown.

"Who are you?"

Swiftly the glowing ball changed and grew, expanding until she found herself wrapped securely within the coils of an extremely large serpent. Eye wide Hasana looked up and up until she could see a single golden eye, likely as tall as she was. She hadn't seen a snake this big since the basilisk when she was twelve.

"**Young serpent you have suffered much. Betrayed by those you thought loved you. And hunted by those you had protected."**

She did her very best not to cringe, she hated remembering them…and her own weakness.

"**But that has done nothing but make you stronger…and lonelier."**

Not liking having her very core seemingly torn apart Hasana glared up at that golden eye.

"And who are you to know so much of me?"

The giant head lowered closer to her until all she could see was that eye. It filled her vision until all she could see was the knowledge and understanding within it.

"**I am servant and Master. Protector and God. Ally to the wielders of Earth. You may call me Jormungand."**

000000000000000000000

"-ignoring me."

Startled by the close proximity of the unknown voice Hasana stiffened slightly before forcing her eye open. Seeing blue sky above her she frowned.

"_Was that…a dream? No something more. I could sense the power there."_

"Sakura!"

Pushing the 'dream' to the back of her mind the young witch turned her head slightly to peer over at the boy as he checked on his Princess.

"You're awake huh?"

Startled she turned her head and met the red eyes of the man she remembered as being introduced as Kurogane.

"…Yes."

Forcing herself to push her tired and aching body into a sitting position she took a moment to scan the world around them.

"_It looks just like a Muggle city…just brighter, shinier and not as wet as London."_

Syaoran too looked around them. They appeared to have all landed relatively safely on a bridge of some kind.

"What did I miss? Anyone know where we are?"

Hasana shook her head slowly as Fai answered.

"Actually we haven't been awake very long our selves. A bit of a rough landing I suppose."

He glanced around, spotting smoking vehicles and rubble nearby.

"I can tell you one thing however, this place…is nothing like the world I left behind. How about you?"

Kurogane scoffed and adjusted his position on the ground, keeping an eye on everyone; seemingly the only one on alert…and able to do something should they be attacked. He glanced back at the girl now leaning rather heavily against the railings staff clutched between two white knuckled hands. Her eyes were alert but he could tell from her body language that should they be attacked now she would likely be next to useless. The others he was still unsure of yet. But with all the unknowns it was best to be cautious. Especially if he planned to actually live to make it home.

Fai smiled and briefly checked on the younger Sorceress, frowning lightly as he noticed her position and apparent fatigue before turning his attention back to the teenaged boy and putting on a smile.

"You know you haven't let go of that young lady once since I met you."

The white creature bounced happily from where it sat within the arms of the blonde and Hasana was forced to cover a giggle. It was so child like.

"Mokona loves being carried too!"

Fai smiled again and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Sorry. I'm Fai."

Syaoran smiled slightly.

"Hi I'm Syaoran."

Fai laughed lightly.

"I guess I already knew that from earlier…but it's always nice to be introduced. Now then…what should we call this sullen fellow in black?"

Kurogane glared at the wizard, catching something in his tone that set him slightly on edge.

"You can call me by name…Kurogane."

Fai frowned, thoughtful as he watched the other man out of the corner of his eyes.

"Kurogane huh? What about Kurgy or Kuro-pu?"

Now highly amused Hasana watched the reaction the warrior gave to the suggestion and when Mokona took one of the names and began using it to demand being picked up. It was really quite amusing and it had been awhile since she had seen reactions like this to something as simple as a teasing nickname. Not since her time at Hogwarts.

"And what about you?"

Turning from her thoughts she looked up, seeing all three men watching her she blushed.

"Sorry. My name is Hasana."

Fai watched the girl closely, reaching out tentatively with the magic he was going to be careful to use as little as possible from now on; he couldn't have King Asura tracking him down with it after all.

"Hasana hum? A very pretty name for a very pretty girl. How about…Ana for short?"

Startled by the shortening of her name; something no one had ever done in her memory; and the compliment she could only nod and accept the bright smile she received in return. A nickname?

"Hey! What are you guys doing out here you crazy?"

Startled all four conscious travelers turned to find the source of the voice to be a young boy.

"Run get out of the streets!"

Syaoran frowned, concerned since the boy himself obviously was.

"Why?"

The boy looked confused for a moment.

"Oh great don't tell me your not from around here…but I guess I should have realized with those clothes…you don't exactly blend in?"

Hasana frowned and looked down at what little could be seen of her outfit below her traveling cloak. …What was wrong with what she was wearing?

The sound of footsteps from behind and above them immediately caught her well honed senses attention; being hunted does that to a person; and emerald turned to look towards the source.

"I'm afraid…we've got company."

Despite how soft her words were all of her companions heard her and turned their attention from the boy to the direction she was looking just as a rather large group of people came into view on a nearby roof.

From her limited experience in Muggle London the former Girl-Who-Lived could tell this was a gang. And she could tell who the leader was; the overweight man with the weird hair. What she couldn't tell was why he was the leader.

"Weird hair…"

She turned to look at a roof across the other direction.

"And weird glasses…"

Fai snickered slightly as Kurogane scoffed and Syaoran turned to look at her wide eyed. Hasana blinked.

"What? I'm just pointing out the obvious here. Where I come from this is not how you dress if you wish to be feared."

The other three sadly, had to agree.

Fai sighed as he saw the leaders begin speaking.

"I think we should move."

The new boy who had yet to be introduced nodded before pointing towards some wrecked vehicles nearby.

"Quick over there!"

Hasana hissed lowly. Dammit! Her body was too tired, her magical power nearly depleted. How the hell would she be able to get all the way over there?

"_I should have tapped that power for the spell…but I promised I never would…"_

"Can you move?"

Startled emerald met red as the ninja stood before her. She could see Syaoran standing and adjusting the Princess but still listening and Fai gathering his coat right behind the taller man.

She hated to admit to a weakness, especially when she was unsure whether or not these people would truly be friends…if they could be trusted. But…

"No."

Frowning Kurogane grunted as the wizard came up beside him.

"May I take you bag and staff? It would be easier."

She hesitated. Should she? Her staff was in the way but she didn't have the power needed to seal it away just yet. Sighing she nodded and allowed the other wizard to take her things as the ninja bent and scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style as they all rushed to the limited shelter they could find.

Once inside she was grateful to be set down, not truly liking the physical contact she had so avoided since Cedric Diggory's death and the revealing of Barty Crouch Jr..

"Why are you so tired?"

Emerald met brown and again she was struck by a knowledge she wasn't sure she fully understood.

"How did you get to the Dimensional Witch?"

Syaoran frowned, confused by the question.

"The Priest sent us."

Fai raised a brow, truly surprised.

"He must have been very powerful then, to have sent two. I sent myself."

Kurogane shrugged as her gaze turned to him.

"My Princess sent me."

Hasana nodded.

"I sent myself…I have nearly depleted all of my magical reserves…and I'm afraid it's taking its toll."

Fai's eyes widened, true shock in those blue eyes as he looked over the girl. From what little his magical probe had been able to tell him so far she hadn't even reached her first magical majority. She was still below the age of 17 at least. She was little more than a child in wizard terms really; and an infant in his experienced eyes. For one so young to attempt such a feat all on her own was as amazing as it was suicidal! Her magic shouldn't have been near mature enough to handle the stress.

Turning from her companions as she felt an unknown power spike through the air she observed the two groups with a calculating eye.

"Whatever is going on…its starting now."

Kurogane frowned deeper as he looked over the two groups with his own sharp eyes.

"Doesn't even look like they have any weapons."

The still unknown kid laughed a little as he turned to look at them all.

"Well of course they don't have weapons they'll fight with their Kudan."

Now even more confused the ninja shifted.

"What's a Kudan?"

A ridiculous war cry brought their attention back to the battle just as balls of what appeared to be light began to fly back and forth.

"_Is that? …Like the dream?"_

"Another feather!"

Turning from her thoughts Hasana turned to look at where Fai was pulling a second feather from just within Syaoran's cloak.

"Best get both to her quickly…her body feels rather cold."

"_That's right. With everything going on the feather I gave him is still with him…apparently alongside that second feather."_

"Watch out!"

Startled by the cry there was no time for thought. Drawing on what very little magic she had left a slightly weakened shield rose up around them all, saving them from most of the damage but sadly not all. The destruction of her shield in the blast was the last thing she saw however, before her vision went black.

000000000000000

**A/N: …Holy! 15 pages! Right so I think I'm making up for lost time here…I am currently on bed rest with walking pneumonia…and therefore have some time on my hands but very little energy. And after watching Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Tokyo Revelations a few dozen times I decided to look at this…and have to say I still love this series. So lets see what happens next! lol Also Jormungand will be explained later on.  
**


End file.
